


My Madman

by thedoctoririshdances



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctoririshdances/pseuds/thedoctoririshdances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure in time and space from the perspective of the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Madman

Ouch! There he goes again. Twisting knobs and poking buttons that aren’t meant to be twisted or poked. I screech wildly in protest, but all I get is a chuckle and an “Atta girl”. 

Typical.

As we emerge from the time vortex, I feel something familiar beneath me. Grass. Could be Earth. Could be New Earth. Could be New New New New New Earth. The Doctor starts my scanners to be sure. 

He exclaims, “New New New New Earth. Brilliant!” 

Before I’m even settled, The Doctor swings my door open, and with a quick, loving pat and a emphatic “‘allons-y”, he’s off in a rush of a tailcoats. I hope, in earnest, that he finds whoever sent out that S.O.S code.

Not two hours later, I sense the Doctor in my scanners, but he’s not alone. My readings pick up another life form. It’s an oldie but a goodie. A genuine human being. I’m grateful it’s not a cat person. Their dander doesn’t agree with me and this planet is full of them.

As their silhouettes draw closer, I register the stranger as male. A tall male. A tall, dark and handsome male. Oh, I’d recognize that devilish charm anywhere. It truly is an oldie but a goodie, it’s Mr. Jack Harkness. Jack greets me like an old lover--with a flirtatious wink and a playful slap. If only I could reciprocate.

The Doctor rolls his eyes in disgust, “You really will flirt with just about anything!”

Jack smirks and replies, “If it’s livin’, I’m smitten!” 

And with that, the Doctor clicks his fingers and I open my doors to welcome them both back inside.

Jack’s eyes grow wide and he cracks another smile, “Bigger on the inside. Man, that never gets old!” 

The Doctor returns the sentiment with an eager hug, "It's good to have you back, Captain Jack." 

Jack relishes in the hug, pulling back to study The Doctor's face in concern, "If only Rose--"

The Doctor cut Jack off, unable to stomach the painful reminder. "She's never coming back, Jack. She just... can't"

I emit a somber hum, missing my favorite blonde Londoner, knowing and feeling The Doctor's aching pain all too well, but before he could lose himself in guilt and despair, The Doctor does what he always does--he continues on.

He dashes to my controls and begins a new planetary search. He types in Denara in the Sylar Galaxy. My database instantly pulls up everything there is to know about Denara and its inhabitants. 

“A dreary planet, indeed. Doesn’t look like there’s much sign of life at all! How much trouble could they get into?” 

Jack shrugs his shoulders, “I have it on good authority that another rift has opened up and is being used by the energy corporation, ION, to power neighboring planets. If there’s one thing we’ve learned about rifts, it’s not to mess with them.”

I prepare for The Doctor to go into his “It'll rip a hole in the entire universe” speech, but he spares us both, “Ohhh, clever you, Sylar. It’s genius, really. A bloody brilliant business plan. Plug into this “naturally occurring” rift for free and charge Sylar citizens as much as you please. The only risk being the destruction of reality as we know it. Best investigate, though I doubt they’ll fancy a couple of foreigners rooting through their operations.”

Jack replies with his trademark grin, “I’ve got a man on the inside at ION who can help get us security clearance. It’s a good thing I make friends wherever I go.”

So, at The Doctor’s command, I set my coordinates for the planet Denara, fearing it’d be a while before I’d feel the cool touch of grass beneath me.


End file.
